


Perfectly Good Tent

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a camping trip to celebrate Sam’s acceptance into Stanford.





	Perfectly Good Tent

Sam woke before Dean did, probably because he’d had noticeably less to drink the night before.  Sam glanced over at Dean in his sleeping bag, seeing the peaceful look on his brother’s face.

He wished he could memorize every detail of the moment, because soon he wouldn’t be with Dean every day.

Sam had gotten his early acceptance letter to Stanford just a few weeks ago, and Dean had found it in his bag not too long after.  Sure, there was an argument, but Sam knew that Dean’s words were coming from fear and… a feeling of abandonment.  Eventually Dean admitted that he was incredibly proud of his brother, of course, and insisted that Dad let them take a camping weekend to themselves, just the two of them.

John had agreed quickly, mumbling something about a case in Wyoming.  He dropped them off in Colorado at a national park before driving off, leaving Sam and Dean in the wilderness for four days.

Sam pulled on a shirt and jeans before climbing out of the tent, quickly finding a place in the woods to relieve himself.  When he got back to their campsite, he immediately went to the fire, rearranging the still warm wood that was left from last night and adding a few more pieces.  In no time, he had a fire going that would be big enough to make breakfast.

As Sam watched the flames, he heard Dean coming out of the tent behind him.  Sam didn’t turn, knowing that Dean needed an extra few minutes in the morning before he would be a normal human, especially since there wasn’t an instant coffee maker around.

Sam stood up, going over to the cooler they’d packed with food.  He had just opened the lid when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, Dean’s warm breath on his neck.

“Mornin’ Sammy,” Dean mumbled, his lips brushing Sam’s skin.  Goosebumps formed down Sam’s arms and he smiled to himself before turning around.  Sam couldn’t get a word out before Dean kissed him, their morning breath mixing together on their tongues.

“Dude,” Sam said, breaking the kiss.  He grinned.  “What’s gotten into you?  Figured you’d be tired after last night.”

Dean huffed, his pride slightly hurt by Sam’s insinuation.  Sure, they’d gone a few rounds last night, on top of the six pack Dean downed by himself, but he was a healthy young man.  He could have gone again or longer, so he told Sam that.

“And if you’re gonna be so rude to your elders,” Dean teased, “I’ll just have to prove it to you.”

Dean backed Sam up against the nearest tree, the bark rough through his shirt.  Dean’s mouth was immediately attached to Sam’s neck, sucking what would definitely become a mark Sam would have to cover up from Dad when they met back up.

“Dean…” Sam moaned, his body responding to Dean’s advances like it always did.  Dean’s hands roamed Sam’s sides and their hips pressed together, letting them feel each other’s obvious interest.

Dean’s teeth scraped against Sam’s skin possessively before he pulled away, tugging at Sam’s shirt to get it over his head.  Why Sam had even bothered with clothes, he didn’t know.  Dean threw Sam’s shirt over his shoulder and Sam just barely glanced at it to make sure it wasn’t in the fire.  

The next thing he knew, Dean had manhandled him away from the tree and pushed him to the ground – no, wait.  Ground is harder than that…

Dean had pushed him onto a pile of leaves.

“Dean!” Sam protested.  “We have a perfectly good tent right there.”  Dean just shushed him, beginning to kiss down Sam’s chest.  The leaves were sticking and scratching at Sam’s bare back, making him squirm, but Dean didn’t let him move too far.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sammy,” Dean said against Sam’s stomach.  “No one’s out here to see us anyways.”

With that, Dean pulled at Sam’s jeans, undoing them quickly.  He pushed them down just far enough to take out his hardening cock.  Without waiting for it to fill completely, Dean swallowed Sam down, his tongue working Sam until he was fully hard in Dean’s mouth.

Sam groaned and slid his fingers into Dean’s hair, not caring about the leaf scratches on his back anymore.  In fact, the rough feeling on his skin made Dean’s mouth on his erection feel even better, the warmth and wetness too sweet to his senses. 

Just when Sam was close to coming, Dean pulled away, grinning at Sam’s whine of protest.  “Hold on, baby boy,” Dean ordered, standing up.  Quickly he slipped his pants and underwear down his legs, freeing his own hard cock.  Sam bit his lip at the sight, never getting over how beautiful his brother was.  

Dean reached behind himself and Sam knew he was fingering his own hole.  The thought made his cock twitch, a blurt of precome oozing down his shaft.  Dean seemed satisfied, because he moved back to Sam, straddling his lap.

“Still open enough from last night,” Dean told him, making Sam’s memories go wild.  They’d each bottomed last night, but he’d gone harder on Dean than Dean had on him.  Just when Dean lined Sam’s cock up with his hole, Sam thanked whoever was out there that Dean was still loose and lubed enough to top with little to no prep.

As Dean lowered himself onto Sam’s cock, Sam grasped at Dean’s bare thighs to hold on to his control.  Being with Dean was always like the first time, so much passion and lust that Sam was always afraid he’d come too soon.  When Dean was fully seated, he leaned forward to kiss Sam.

“Damn, this isn’t very comfortable,” Dean commented, moving his bare legs around on the bed of leaves to get a better position.  Sam laughed.

“At least you’re not laying in it,” he retorted, but his words cut off at the end when Dean began to move.

Sam’s hands grasped at Dean’s hips as they began their practiced dance, Dean bobbing on Sam’s lap as Sam thrust upward into Dean.  Soon the woods around them was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, and Sam seriously hoped no one was going to walk within a mile of them and hear.  The uncomfortable leaves beneath him were pushed from his mind as Dean’s body distracted him, his pleasure building quickly once more.

When Sam knew he was close, his hand reached for Dean’s cock, wanting his brother to come with him.  Dean cried out at the fist around him and was soon fucking into Sam’s hand just like he was fucking himself on Sam’s cock.

Sam didn’t have to wait long before Dean was coming, white mess spilling across Sam’s bare chest.  He groaned at the tightness clamping down around him and came deep inside of Dean, Dean’s name on his lips.  Soon Dean stilled, tired after working them both through their orgasms, and slumped over slightly.  He reached for Sam’s shirt where it lay on the ground, wiping the mess from Sam’s chest before standing and wiping between his own legs.

Sam could almost laugh at what they looked like – Sam with no shirt and his pants around his thighs, Dean with no pants but still wearing his shirt.

“Come on,” Dean said, offering Sam a hand to get up.  “Let’s take a nap before breakfast.”

Sam rolled his eyes but let Dean help him up from the pile of leaves on the ground, a few sticking to his back and ass.  Dean brushed them off before leading Sam back to the tent, pulling them both onto a sleeping bag.

Neither cared enough to get the rest of the way undressed or dressed, falling asleep for another hour before re-waking to start their fire again for breakfast.


End file.
